The Wish
by gohan247
Summary: A teenaged guy makes a wish to make the world of Dragon Ball Z world his world and become a Z fighter
1. Chapter 1

**The Wish Chapter 1**

I was watching dragon ball z kai and that gave me the idea to make this kind of story so enjoy :)

James was sitting in his 6th period class 5 mins before the final bell will ring. James has black hair and a little of red in the front, he is part Hispanic and part Irish. His Hispanic side came from his mother and is Irish came from his father, James had brown eyes, he is about 5.8 on his height and he is 14 he is in the 9th grade. Finally the final bell rung and James got up and walked out the door and his best friend Byron came running toward him "Hey James wait up!" He has short black brown hair, brown eyes, he's about 6 ft tall he is 15 and also a 9th grader. "Hey James you want to get a coffee with everyone else?" Byron asked, "Yeah sure, why not?" James said. "Who else is coming?" James added, "Taylor, Julio, and Nestor." Byron listed. "Ok then" and everyone met in front on the school library. "Yay James is coming?" Taylor happily said. Taylor has blonde hair, blue greenish eyes, she wear glasses, and she is dating Byron. "Yeah he's coming" Byron said, so where are we going to get the coffee from?" Julio asked, he is the twin brother of Nestor they both have short black hair, they're Mexicans, brown eyes, the only way to tell each other apart is that Julio has a scar on his forehead. "We're going to AMPM for coffee" Byron said.

They got to AMPM for the coffee, and when they left James wonder something "I hate walking this far, being able to fly would be a whole lot better, flying air felling the breeze going to your face." Everyone agree, "yeah but to but that will never happen." Nestor said "yeah that's the fucked up part" James said. "And if our lives would be like the world of dragon ball z, our lives would be more exciting than the boring life now." James added. "If that would become true, I wouldn't want to be a fighter, I want to remain as a human and a non – fighter." Taylor said. Byron, James, Julio, and Nestor agree that they would be a fighter. Byron and James want to be a saiyan and Julio and Nestor would want to stay human but be a fighter like Krillin but not as short as he is.

Everyone went home it was night time, their parents didn't care because they told them they stayed in school to watch a football game. When James got home he went straight to bed, he looked out the window and saw a shooting star "I wished that our world was the world of dragon ball z and everything there is here in my world." And he fell asleep in his bed.

I know it short it is the introduction of the story


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wish Chapter 2**

I'm finally finsihed with chapter 2 now I have to do chapter 3 so enjoy (:

James woke up the next morning and got ready for his day. He walked by the front door and stopped at the window and saw some car floating above the streets. "Hmm that's weird" he put on his shoes and walked outside and looked at the all the cars on his street and saw them all floating. He went back inside and grabbed his cell phone and called Byron. He picked up and said

"What's sup"

"I think something is wrong"

"What do you mean 'something's wrong"

"All the cars on my street are floating instead of sitting on the ground"

"Yeah it's the same at my street to, Julio, Nestor and Taylor said the same"

"I wondered if the gravity suddenly shifted or something"

"I don't know but we're all going to meet up in the park see you there" and they both hanged up. James went to the garage to get his skateboard and he saw it doesn't have any wheels, he put it on the ground it also hovered on the ground. He got on it and went to the park.

Everyone was there all ready "so what do you think is happening?" Taylor asked

"I don't know maybe the gravity maybe have shifted like James said" Byron said

Then James got there and said "It's not that"

"Then what is happening?" Julio said

"When I was on my way here, I thought long and hard, then it hit me" James paused and resumed explaining "you guys might think I'm crazy, last night I made a wish that our world, would be the world of dragon ball Z"

"You're kidding, right" Taylor lightly laughing

"Watch this" James smiled, he put his palm out straight toward the sky and stayed in the pose for a while and suddenly a ball of light appeared on his hand, then he looked back and smiled again, he looked back at the sky and let out a yell and the beam shot out of his hand and out toward the sky.

"How did you do that?" said Nestor trying to find out what happened

"That was my first time, I really didn't really think it would work" James said

"so we're in a world of dragon ball … sweet." Byron smiled

"hey we better get to class!" Taylor yelled

"ok lets go" Julio said

"oh yeah Byron, Julio, and Nestor can fly but I am not sure about Taylor" James explained

"I'll carry her" Byron said and they fly to class.

I know it's pretty short but I'll see what I can do on the third chapter so hold on


	3. Chapter 3

I am done with chapter 3 now I am going to do chapter 4 so hold on :)

In the city of West city, everyone in the hospital and Goko lying in the bed after defeating the two sayians. Master Roshi was in the same room with Goko, and he sensed four power levels at the same spot, (and you know who that is.) Goko decided to say something "hey Roshi, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no Goko, it's just I feel four power levels at the same spot for a while now, you think there are some more of those sayians you fought?" Roshi said

"Nah I don't think so, I don't sense any evil in them"

"Then who do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not familiar with that kind of power, but it's pretty strong, almost as strong as Tein maybe?" then Goko let out a yell of pain. Then Roshi rushed to Goko side and said "Goko what's wrong, are you ok!?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine, I'm just hungry" and Goko let out a smile

"Oh my boy, one of these days I'm going to have a heart attack with you screaming for food." Roshi said, and Goko was laughing and groaned from laughing so much.

Back with James, Byron, Julio, and Nestor, they were walking in town with their new powers. Julio started to say something "I wonder what saga we're in, you know what time of year we're in"

"I'm not sure, I never thought of that" James smiled. "So how are we going to do this!?" Byron yelled

"We introduce ourselves" James said

"Ok, that's easy" Nestor said and he put his hand out toward a building and charged a ki blast, then James blocked his path, "that's not what I meant"

"Oh, then what do you have in mind?" Nestor replied, and then a car drove past us at top speed and getting chased by some cops. "I know how" James said with a smile.

In the car getting chased was filled with three guys with some AK – 47's and bags filled with money. They were in the main street of town, and James was standing in the middle of the street. "hey why is that kid in the middle of the street?"

"I don't know and don't care, I am going to make him part of this street" the man driving said.

James put his hand back and stopped the car without any warning, and the three men went flying in the air and Byron, Julio, and Nestor grabbed them and dropped them in the middle of the street. The cops stopped in front of us and thanks us for our help " Thanks for stopping these guys, and how did you do all of that stuff"

"It takes years of practice" James said, and a little man showed up out of nowhere and came to us. "who are you guys, how did you get those powers?"

"I want to introduce myself and the rest, I am James this if Byron, Julio, and Nestor. We come from a land that you and your group are very famous."

"Oh yeah prove it, who am I?"

"Your name is Krillin" James said, and Krillin found himself dumbfounded. "I would like to asked, how is Goko." James asked.

"He's in the hospital after defeating the sayians that invaded here." Then a ring of a cell phone ringing, and it was Krillin's phone "This is Krillin … I'm in town … really its ready! … when do we leave? … Ok meet you there"

"Who was that?" Byron asked

"oh, that was someone that's going to take me and Goko's son named Gohan, to planet Namek to gather the dragon balls to bring back some friends that we lost." Krillin explained

"I was thinking that we would could met someone called 'Master Roshi?" James asked

"um yeah sure, just follow me" and Krillin took off leading toward the hospital where Goko is resting.

I am done with chapter 3 now to start on chapter 4 :)


	4. Chapter 4

I have been busy but I'm done on chapter 4 so enjoy J

We been flying about 5 mins, and then we made it to the hospital and checked on Goko, we made it to his room, Krillin walked in first and went to Goko's side and said, "hey buddy how does it feel like to be a mummy?" he laughed

"I don't know, I just need a coffin and I am complete being a mummy." Goko smiled. And Goko looked at the four standing at the doorway confused. "Hey Krillin who are they"

"I saw them stopping some goons that robbed the bank" Krillin explained

"Hm, you don't say" Goko said to himself

Goko asked the four teens the questions that Krillin asked and told them what they told Krillin.

Goko finally came to a decision "ok so you guys would like to train with Master Roshi"

James came up and said "that's right"

"ok then, you will trained with him tomorrow at his house, so meet us here at 2:00 am, got it" Goko explained

"alright" James said

"Hey Krillin, why don't you introduce everyone to them" Goko suggested

"ok" Krillin said

* * *

Krillin was leading the four out of the room and started to the capsule corp. They landed in front of the door ad Krillin knocked on the door and Bulma's mother answered the door, "Hello Mrs. Briefs is Bulma home?"

"no I'm afraid not, she was visiting Goko at the hospital and never came back, I hope she's ok." Mrs. Briefs explained

"oh I guess she still looking for a ship to get to Namek with Mr. Popo" Krillin thought.

"oh ok, so what brings you here with your new friends" she asked

"I wanted to introduce them to everyone."

"well ok, I am Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mother, please come inside"

"where's your husband" James asked

"oh he's working on a something that will be a surprise, so no peeking" she giggle a little. She stopped us at a doorway "wait right here, I'm going to get my husband" and she walked out the doorway to her backyard. And while we were waiting, Krillin started to say something.

"so what race you are"

"race?" Byron said like he's confused

"yeah you know like if you a human or an alien." Krillin explained

"I really don't know what I am" Julio said

"But I know what but I don't know what I am" Nestor said

"how about you two" Krillin said while looking at James and Byron

"I really don't think none of us knows what we are" James said for Byron and for himself

"hm, oh I know, we can take a blood test" Krillin jumped. Then Mr. Briefs walked into the doorway where everyone else is.

"hello everybody, I'm Mr. Briefs, how you guys doing"

"confused" they said in unison.

"and why's that" Mr. Briefs said

Krillin walked up to him and said "they don't know what race they are and they wanted to take a blood test to find out."

"wait no one said 'we will take the blood test' I don't even think he can even do it" Byron said in fear of needles

"don't worry the needles won't hurt a bit with the strength you have" Krillin said

"ok fine"

And they walked into Mr. Briefs lab and he led them to a chair and to a computer sitting next to it.

"ok who goes first" Mr. Briefs said in excitement

"I'll go first" said James while walking to the chair, he sat in the chair, Mr. Briefs put a piece of a rubber strip on James' arm tightly. He tied it up and got a needle and pierced it in the skin, he drawed some blood and pulled the needle out and put a drop of blood on a square piece of glass and put another one on top and put them in his computer then a bunch of links came on the computer, Mr. Briefs pushed so many buttons I couldn't keep track, finally he turn around and look at the James and said "I guess Goko and Gohan isn't the only saiyans on earth, James, you're a saiyan."

James just stood in amazement

"I'll just take everyone's blood and see what you are, and while you wait you can help yourself to what's there is in the fridge, so who's next?"

We were trying to make Byron go next but he kept trying to get away and we got on the chair and Mr. Briefs took his blood, then he took Julio and Nestor's blood and they went to the kitchen.

Yes finally I finished chapter 4 now I have to work on chapter 5 so hold on :)


End file.
